


Stuck

by SarahJeanne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The third time Ianto and Jack had fooled around, Jack had pinned Ianto's hands to his side...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

The third time Ianto and Jack had fooled around, Jack had pinned Ianto's hands to his side while he fucked his mouth. When he'd shifted so he could suck Ianto off, Ianto's hands still pinned, it had only taken the briefest touch of Jack's lips to Ianto's cock before Ianto came, hard and fast, across Jack's face. "Well, Ianto Jones," Jack had said, sitting back and licking his lips obscenely, "I had _no_ idea."

Since then there's been rope, ties, bondage tape, zip ties commandeered from the Weevil hunting kit, and handcuffs Jack stole off some poor, unsuspecting PC while dealing with the minor explosion that resulted when a Dulthian teakettle fell through the rift and reacted with Earth's atmosphere.

When Jack walks into the Tourist Office with the same look on his face as the time with the handcuffs, except slightly more maniacal, Ianto feels it first in his cock, then in his stomach, before he finally engages his brain.

"Good morning, sir?" he inquires, voice practiced and casual.

"Fantastic morning, Ianto," Jack corrects. "You can't wait to hear about it."

"Can't I?" Ianto sits in his chair, picks up his mug and leans back, looking mildly interested at best. Jack is not deterred.

"I was relaxing at St. David's when suddenly this clatters on to the roof next to me." Jack holds up some sort of necklace or choker or collar. It's silver and clunky, utilitarian, though Ianto can't for his life guess what it is supposed to be used for.

"I'm sure it will look very fetching on you, sir. Complement the coat nicely."

Jack takes a step closer and grins at Ianto, showing his teeth like a dog. "This is a Klarhuin immobilizer, Ianto. And it's for you."

Ianto feels his façade crack. He swallows. "Immobilizer?"

Jack leans on the desk, boxing Ianto in. "I know it sounds like a prisoner transport device, but it's not. Sex toy all the way. You put this on, once I get you where I want you, and you can't move. You can breathe, you can see, but you can't move. It won't stop you speaking," Jack leans in right to his ear, "but we have ways of dealing with that."

Ianto is surprised his zipper hasn't given way from how hard his cock is now straining against it, but he manages to think with his brain nonetheless.

"Just so I'm clear," he says, "you want to take something, that theoretically interferes with some sort of nerve-muscle signaling mechanism, that just _fell through the rift_, put it on me, and hope for the best?"

Jack loses his intensity and stands up, waving the wrist with his strap on it in the air. "Give me a little credit, I checked to make sure it's functioning properly. It's perfectly safe, see?"

Jack clips the collar around his neck, presses a button on it, and promptly falls to the floor hitting his head on the desk on the way. Ianto rolls his eyes and kneels beside Jack, flipping him onto his back. Jack looks up at him from the floor, alive. At least that's something. "I should just leave you here."

"Push the button, Ianto." Jack _sounds_ annoyed, and his face is annoyed, but all the other signs Ianto has learned to read, the way Jack sets his shoulders and hips, are missing. Jack is completely and utterly still in a way that reminds Ianto of when Jack is dead. He pushes the button quickly after that disturbing thought.

Jack removes the collar and sits up, rubbing his head. "That hurt."

"I imagine so." Despite the uncomfortable associations with death, Ianto is still hard at the thought of being that helpless with Jack. "Do me a favor, Jack? Make sure I'm at least sitting down before you put that on me."

***

Ianto is naked on Jack's bed, except for the collar. His arms are stretched above him, fingers wrapped around the headboard. His legs are spread, knees bent and feet planted on the mattress leaving him open and exposed. The ball gag stretches his jaw. He curls his toes in anticipation.

Jack leans over him, hands on either side of Ianto's chest. "Let me hear 'stop,'" he says. Ianto grunts around the gag three times in rhythm. "Good. You ready?"

Ianto relaxes his muscles, closes his eyes briefly before looking directly into Jack's and nodding. Jack doesn't break eye contact as he brings his hand to Ianto's neck and pushes the button.

Ianto's breath hitches and he starts to panic until he realizes that _he_ stopped his breathing and can start again whenever he wants. He can still hear blood rushing in his ears, indicating a beating heart, and he can track Jack with his eyes.

He can't let go of the headboard and he can't bring his legs together; he is stuck. He feels his cock twitch at that thought and he's relieved to know that that still works too.

"Look at you, Ianto Jones." Ianto tries to find Jack, but his head is pointed straight at the ceiling and Jack isn't hanging over him anymore. "Helpless. On display. Just waiting for me to do what I want with you."

Ianto feels the bed dip near his feet and then there's one finger on him, drawing up his cock from balls to tip. He wants to arch his back and thrust his hips toward Jack to get more, but he's forced to lie there as Jack softly, slowly, drags his fingers across his skin.

"Mmmfph," he begs around the gag and suddenly Jack is hanging over him, hands pressing into the bed on either side of Ianto's shoulders. He doesn't say anything, just brings his finger to his lips before disappearing from Ianto's line of sight again.

Ianto feels Jack's lips on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Jack's hands spread across his rib cage and then move to his hips as Jack starts to mouth his way down Ianto's chest. Jack licks at one nipple and sucks it into his mouth before switching to the other, adding in a graze of teeth. He kisses and licks down Ianto's sternum and across his stomach.

In his head, Ianto is writhing under Jack's mouth. But in reality, he can do nothing but lie there and feel every touch of Jack's lips, every time Jack's teeth press into his skin.

In the past, with his hands bound above his head, legs spread and secured, Ianto's always been able to move. When Jack licks the crease where leg meets hip he would feel his muscles tense, his ass dig into the mattress as he arched his back, and the sheets rubbing against his back. Tonight, he can feel nothing but Jack's tongue dragging across his leg. He can't even react by breathing harder with his mouth blocked the way it is. Each touch is so intense it almost hurts.

Then Jack moves his mouth to Ianto's cock and Ianto forgets to breathe again. Jack mouths down his cock to his balls and sucks them into his mouth one by one. Ianto holds back a scream. Then Jack flicks his tongue across the head of his cock. Then Jack swallows him down all the way to his throat. Ianto's mind jumps from one sensation to the next, he can barely process one before Jack has moved on to something else.

All of a sudden he feels a slick finger pushing into him, he's completely missed Jack fumbling with the lube. His cock stays sheathed in Jack's mouth as Jack continues to work his fingers inside of him.

The gag cuts off his whimper, when Jack suddenly pulls out and off. He can't try to move with Jack, he can't raise his head to see what Jack's doing. He lies there, waiting, for what seems like an eternity, and then Jack's hands hook around his thighs and Jack's cock pushes into him.

It takes a couple of thrusts for Jack to get the angle right, but then he's hitting Ianto's prostate over and over. Ianto lets out a strangled moan. "You are so fucking beautiful like this, Ianto," Jack says, and Ianto suddenly realizes he's never known Jack to be so quiet for so long.

Jack shifts so he's leaning over Ianto as he continues to thrust into him. When their eyes meet all Ianto can think is _Jack, Jack, Jack_. Then there's a hand wrapped around his cock and he can't think at all, only feel, until he comes in spurts all over their chests.

Jack moves his hands so he's gripping Ianto's hips and starts moving faster, his balls slapping against Ianto's ass each time he slams in, until he comes and falls forward onto Ianto.

Jack reaches up and hits the button on the collar, unfastens it and pulls it from Ianto's neck. He undoes the gag and supports Ianto's head as he lifts it up so Jack can pull the strap away. Jack coaxes Ianto to straighten his legs and then rolls off him as Ianto slowly brings his arms to his sides.

Ianto rolls onto his side. He flexes his feet and wiggles his fingers; it feels strange.

Jack is lying on his side, head propped on his hand like Burt Reynolds as he watches Ianto shifting. "Jack," Ianto says and opens and closes his jaw a few times. "You're so quiet," he continues when Jack doesn't say anything back.

Jack places on hand high on Ianto's chest, digging in his fingers slightly. "I wanted you to feel."

"I did." He'd felt everything and it had been…he doesn't know what it had been. He grabs the back of Jack's head and pulls them together, because he _can_ now. He kisses Jack, tongue slipping into his mouth because he doesn't want to talk about it, doesn't know _how_ to talk about it, but he does want this.


End file.
